


The Wedding

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Director Daisy Johnson, F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic, Kissing, Makeouts are Mandatory, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Septuple Drabble, Wedding Fluff, mentions of Mackelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy and Phil attend Mack & Elena's wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Music' for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon. This one totally ran away from me, but I ain't gonna apologise.

"What is this that's playing?" Daisy asks around a mouthful of her chocolate dessert, and Coulson chuckles softly, which earns him raised eyebrows.

"I'm amused that you think me an authority on all music," he teases.

"You mean you're not?" she teases right back, and he feels a swell of joy in his chest at her banter. She's been so busy recently, well, since taking over as Director of SHIELD – not only has she been working on actual missions, but she's been dealing with all the political 'bullshit' (Daisy's word, Coulson uses 'Optics') that comes along with being in charge of a publicly recognised organisation, and being a publicly recognisable figure in her own right. He's so glad that she's taking this time off for Mack and Elena's wedding – although she'd threatened to Quake anyone who tried to prevent them getting this time off.

"So you don't know?" she asks, breaking into his distraction.

"Nope, sorry. It's very lively though. Want to dance?"

She looks shocked by his question, and he's about to apologise and retract it, when she bounces to her feet and grins. "I thought no one dared ask me," she confides as she moves around the table to join him.

"Perhaps no one dared because they were worried you'd Quake them if they stood on your toes."

She chuckles. "At least I know you won't be guilty of that faux pas," she observes. "I already know how well Mr Charm School dances."

He feels a flush of heat in his cheeks at the name 'Charm School' – it seems like forever since she called him that, back in the early weeks of their relationship aboard the Bus. He banishes the memory, offers her a 'charm school' smile, then clasps her hands in his, matching his steps to those of the wedding guests already dancing.

They dance four dances before Daisy declares she needs a drink, and he puts his hand to the small of her back, guiding her across the dance floor to the bar area. Her skin is bare since the top part of her jumpsuit (a stunning red) is backless, and warm from her exertions. She glances over her shoulder at him as they reach the bar, and he's about to apologise and remove his hand when she smirks, then heads around the corner where various planters full of trees or tall shrubs – he's not sure which – somewhat obscures their view of the dance floor – and presumably the view of anyone who's on the dance floor.

He raises his eyebrows questioningly at her, and she bites her bottom lip, then steps back towards the plants, her fingers curling around the wrist of his prosthetic. She raises her other hand and presses her index against her lips, and he gives her a slightly puzzled look, but allows her to guide him further out of sight.

"What's going on, Daisy?" he asks anxiously, his voice low. Has she seen an enemy? Someone acting in a threatening manner?

"Relax, Phil," she says, her tone conspiratorial but unconcerned.

"But – " he begins, but gets no further when she slides her hands up his chest to clasp his shoulders and plants her mouth on his. Because she's wearing heeled boots, she's actually a little taller than him, and he has to tilt his head up to meet her lips: somehow that makes their kiss sexier. 

Her hands move from his shoulders to his face, cupping both cheeks in those oh-so-powerful hands, and he tries not to whimper into her mouth as he realises he's getting turned on by the thought of the things she can do with her hands. 

She draws her head back fractionally, looking into his eyes, then she smiles before leaning back in to nip at his bottom lip. A moment later her tongue slides back into his mouth, and he realises he's got one hand splayed across her lower back while the other is actually cupping her ass. 

"Daisy," he groans softly.

"Shh, Phil." She licks at his lower lip, then pulls her mouth from his and guides him through a door he hadn't been aware was there, then leads him up the back stairs to her room.


End file.
